Orso Fiction 047
Orso Fiction Chapter 047-The Scary One (Part 1 of 3) Paige Lewis watched the girl run off, shaking her head. “Just like her master…”, she murmured. “That girl just can’t keep still. Not when there’s friends in need…” She looked down at Allison Boyd, now in stable condition, but still unconscious. “Come on, Al…”, she murmured. “They need us…” --- “You two are CHEATING!”, it shrieked in a deathly tone. Its extended claws shot at Jess’ throat. It struck her, tearing at her flesh, removing her head. It roared in satisfaction, until it felt the intense pain on its back. It whipped around to see the girl it had just killed standing alongside that boy…and a new girl. A girl holding a very large gun. “You two need help?”, Sabra Bushey asked. Jess grinned. “Sabra! You made it!”, she exclaimed. Sabra grinned. “As if I’d lose to some two-bit losers like these girls.”, she said. “You know I’ve got more pride than that.” “Sabra, may I?”, Jess asked, motioning to her viola. Sabra smiled and nodded. Another string detached from the instrument, reaching up to meet the back of Sabra’s head, where it stuck. Suddenly, it burst into indigo flames. Jess whipped her bow up, and played the note attached to Sabra. Suddenly, the flames on her grenade launcher, Pericolo Nascosto, doubled in size. Sabra grinned, feeling the rush of power. “Thanks for the boost.”, Sabra chuckled. “Time to show this guy…hell.” Slowly, she began to enter the creature’s mind, altering its concept of reality. Jess smiled, confident in her ally’s capability, especially once augmented by Voce Media. Suddenly, Sabra cried out, falling to her knees. The creature began to laugh. “You know nothing of hell, little girl!”, it laughed. “Don’t think you can scare ME! I am FEAR INCARNATE! This is MY body now!” “It’s changed its opinion…”, Jess murmured. “It used to want to protect Adelina, but now it’s not thinking of her at all.” “PEGASUS!”, it shouted. The three of them turned their attention to the black horse, only now realizing that until now, it had been writhing in pain. It tried to see through its pain, to obey its command. The creature’s fingernail burst into purple flames, as it inserted it into the black box Adelina had been wearing. A black, gelatinous substance shot from it, wrapping around Pegasus. Slowly, and, perhaps, predictably, the horse began to grow giant, black, feathery wings. Its eyes grew a deep, burning red, and the horse’s flat teeth began to grow and sharpen. Its hooves hardened and sharpened as well. A single, deathly sharp black horn burst from its forehead. It reared up, neighing in a horrific way. It was now no longer struggling to survive being near the creature’s evil…but thriving in it. “FLY!”, it commanded. Pegasus neighed, leaping into the air, taking flight. Suddenly, it flapped its wings at the trio, and they were blown backwards by a purple wind. “What an obnoxious beastie…”, Jess murmured. “This one is far stronger than the one I fought.”, Sabra said. “No one’s ever broken out of my psychic powers so easily…And no one’s ever been able to strike back at me…” “I am STARVING right now.”, Mike contributed. “It won’t be easy, getting close to it, if it has that horse keeping the pressure on us.”, Jess said. “Any ideas?” “I don’t think we need any ideas.”, Sabra said with a smile, as a green bolt of light flashed across their eyes. The horse’s pained cry shot through the sky, as it dashed through the air away from the girl holding the giant black axe. “Hey guys.”, Nicole Roberts said. “Miss me?” --- “Your squad members have the uncanny ability to crawl out of the woodwork when their allies need it most.”, Sonia growled. Taylor grinned. “Yeah, we’re pretty good at that.”, she said. “It’s just a shame the two of us can’t go help, isn’t it?” “Bah. As if I would risk injury to myself for those girls.”, Sonia scoffed. “I have no desire to join the fray, but I suppose it’s fortunate I’m keeping you from interfering.” “Auntie!”, Vincenzo gasped. “You really don’t care about those girls at all, do you?” Sonia laughed. “Oh, my dear nephew…Let me try to teach you something your father never will. There are two kinds of people in this world. Those with the intelligence to manipulate… and those that are manipulated. It’s a simple concept.” “So you control these girls to get you what you want? By holding their little sister hostage?!”, Vincenzo asked. “How cruel…” “I do what I must…your uncle and I need those Arcoferro.”, she said nonchalantly. “I personally don’t care what you think of my methods.” “Mr. Vincenzo…”, Taylor said. “You remind me of my boss, with a heart like yours.” “Stimely?”, he asked. Taylor nodded. Vincenzo managed a faint smile. “I hear he’s quite a guy.” Taylor laughed. “He’s something, alright. I can’t wait to see the weapon you make for him with that Arcoferro.” “Cheeky girl.”, Sonia laughed. “So confident in her team…” Suddenly, Vincenzo’s attention shot elsewhere. “Oh boy…”, he murmured. “I was hoping you wouldn’t try to interfere…Edmondo…” --- Edmondo Ferraro watched from the top of the track’s wire gate as the creature reacted to Nicole’s arrival, and grinned. Its killing intent was even more palpable up close. He drew his amethyst-encrusted axe. Maybe it would be breaking the rules, but it was too tempting to pass up. Suddenly, from behind him, he felt an even more intense presence, one he knew well. He whipped around, bringing his axe down on the figure, who blocked with an amber-encrusted small spear. Vincenzo smiled at his brother. “Long time no see.”, he said. “You know you aren’t allowed to interfere in this fight.” Edmondo scowled, but put his axe away. “It’s good to see you again.”, Edmondo said quietly. “Was your trip to the Arctic successful?” Vincenzo grinned, and leaned in conspiratorially as he put his spear on his belt. “Oh yeah. I got it, and it’s even more powerful than I would have imagined.”, Vincenzo said. “I kind of want to use it myself, if I’m being perfectly honest, but I promised Father I’d give it to him.” “Whatever.”, Edmondo said, leaning back on the wire fence. “So, tell me…do you think they’re worth our help?”, Vincenzo asked. “Well, their top members are out of town right now, so I can’t get an accurate estimate of their overall power, but…yes. The other members of their first generation are both passionate and talented. I can see why Father chose them.” “Stop the presses, Edmondo thinks highly of someone!”, Vincenzo laughed. “That’s very new.” “The leader of this squad here right now fought me in the Parthenon…and protected herself, as well as every rock in the place.” “I see…” “And the two Cloud girls didn’t pass out after I used my ‘Willforce’.”, Edmondo admitted. “That’s nothing short of impressive.” “Haha, no kidding?”, Vincenzo asked, shifting the bag of Arcoferro he held. “Then this should be pretty fun to watch…” --- “Well…”, Taylor said, rising. “If our referee has gone in for a closer look, I don’t see why I can’t.” “Ugh…The last thing I wanted was to get closer to the barbarism…”, Sonia scowled, rising. “But I suppose I must…” --- Mike, Nicole, Sabra, and Jess stared the creature down from all four sides. “Nicole, I’m doing it!”, Jess called, and the girl nodded. A string broke from her viola, and shot at the back of Nicole’s head, where it stuck. The string burst into green flames, and Jess played the note, doubling the size of the flames on Asica de Erede. “Let’s go.”, Nicole told her axe, which growled a little in reply. She shot at the creature, leaping up to its eye level, and sliced at it. The axe struck it, but didn’t cut its skin, which had grown far harder since Pegasus had taken its Darkness-infused form. “You can’t hurt me, little girl!”, it shouted, grabbing her from the air and squeezing her. Instantly, the other three leapt into action; Mike rocketing at its leg, shield-first, Sabra launching grenade after grenade, and Jess cutting it with her razor-wire viola bow. It was surprised by their simultaneous attacks, and dropped Nicole, who fell to the ground, unconscious. “She probably wasn’t back to full health…”, Sabra thought. “That girl…” “That’s it.”, Mike said, pointing his shield at the creatures face. “I’m starving. It’s time we finished this up and went home. Jess! Do whatever you have to with that freaky magic of yours.” Jess pulled her viola under her chin, and began furiously playing on Mike’s string. Mike’s Dying Will Flames grew more and more massive, until their intensity was reflected in his eyes. “Pignition Charge!”, he shouted, the burners on his shield bursting to life, rocketing him toward the creature’s face. He made contact, resulting in a massive red explosion; and the creature fell back. Sabra rushed under its falling body to grab Nicole, carrying her to safety. The four looked up at the massive black creature, which was losing any trace of humanity it had by the second. The black Pegasus soared around its head, forming a dark halo. “Anyone have any ideas?”, Sabra asked. “Illusions don’t work. Brute force doesn’t work.” “Have we tried reasoning with it?”, Nicole asked hopefully. Sabra sighed. “No, but that sounds like a fantastic idea. You try that. We’ll be far away.”, Sabra replied. The creature pulled one massive, clawed arm back, preparing to bring it down on Nicole and Sabra, grinning madly at them. Suddenly, a giant pincer grabbed the creature by the throat. The four turned to see their savior. Nerina’s glare was focused straight up into the creature’s dark voids of eyes. A Darkness-enhanced Tiamat hovered behind her. “Let my sister free, you shadowy fuck.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Next ->